Batson Cave
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: In need of a shower while in Gotham, Billy Baston uses his connection with Batman in order to head for the meant to be empty Bat Cave in order to enjoy one. Unknown to him, Batman's former Robin is visiting the cave.


**Batson Cave**

* * *

Standing awkwardly in the doorway to a long shower, a young superhero dropped his grey t-shirt onto a pile of their clothes. The showers looked like those you would find in a high school locker room, the only difference being the marble bench built into one wall and that there were no shower heads, only holes in the ceiling.

With a little confusion the hero played with a small screen built into the doorway and set the shower to hot, with steam instantly filling the room.

Billy Batson stepped into the steaming hot shower and let out a long, low sigh as the spray cascaded down his lean pale form and rained down from the shower head. Seemingly motion activated, water only fell where he stood. It soaked into his brunette hair, wild now having been released from his beanie, and matted the locks down to cover his deep green eyes. The heat soaked into Billy's body as the boy raised a hand to his chest and began rubbing himself up with water, allowing a moan to escape. A shudder ran down his spine, caused by the warmth and Billy caressing himself to relax.

Then the teenager winced, his teeth grit. His fingers had brushed against a small but long cut that now lived on his his shoulder, stretching from Billy's collarbone and back some three inches. It stung from being touched, but pain was slowly ebbing away.

So the hand moved lower, massaging Billy's left pec before sliding up and slicking back his hair.

Billy moaned under the water in spite of feeling so strange being naked in such a place. At home it was so difficult to get warm water with five siblings, so standing under the heated water was amazing on the boy's lean body. Flowing down his slightly muscular chest, following through the cracks in his developing abs then down the boy's soft six inch cock before tripping to the cool marble below his feet.

"Mm…" Billy chewed his lip when his hand moved lower to wrap around the softness. Twitching from his own touch, the super hero's cock was quickly chubbing up.

As water cascaded and dripped down from him, fifteen year old boy worked the length of his cock in slow back and forth motions. Completely on his own for once, Billy had no worries about jerking off in the shower. He could feel the heat against his cock, stimulating the head and making his moans grow steadily louder.

Little did he know that the moans drifted out of the showers and through the locker room, out and echoing into the vastness of a high-tech cave system. Bouncing off the rocky walls, growing faint the further his moan flowed out of the room. The batcave was no stranger to these noises, the home to many teenage boys over the years much to the misfortune of one Alfred Pennyworth who had to clean up after all their escapades. Whether this was removing blood after fights, nursing the boys after long nights spent on patrol or some rowdy young sidekicks thinking it would be fun to shoot a load through their _very_ expensive suits. How those boys knew how to fight like perfectly trained ninja yet hadn't the foggiest idea how to operate a washing machine, the old man would never understand.

"Oh fuck yes… Ngh," Billy grunted, his eyes shutting while his hand did the work. The boy thrust his hips a little, fucking into his warm wet palm and milking his own cock. It took his breath away, slowly jerking off in the showers comfort. Billy rubbed his thumb into the sensitive mushroom head and grit his teeth, his hips bucking forward. "So good… Oh man this has got to be why Freddy stays in the shower so long… _F-Fuck!_"

With his hand and the water pleasuring his cock, Billy wanted to feel a little more slick and hoped that Batman wouldn't mind him using a little conditioner.

After all, _Bruce_ had been the one to give him that cut. The whole point of coming here was to replace the batarang that he had ended up costing Freddy. A training session later, he was given the showers privacy and a scar from Batman.

Billy picked up a battle of fancy looking conditioner and made to apply it to his dick, but paused. Sitting behind the bottle was something that made him whistle. Pulling a small plastic box out with the words '_Do not touch. Property of Damian Wayne. Any touches will be dealt with._' roughly cut into the front, Billy peered inside and blushed.

Inside there was a few things that Billy was instantly dying to play with. First he pulled a small bottle of fancy chocolate flavored lube, inspecting the fine black bottle accented with gold and written in such a refined script that ninety percent of the words were completely unintelligible for the boy. That was placed on the bench, before Billy pulled out the next item. It was a heavy silicone dildo that had to be at least nine or so inches long, and twice as thick as his own cock. Easily beating out the the smaller toys tucked in the box, each of which had suckers on the bottom for sticking to the wall. The last thing to catch his eye was a strange looking device that resembled a hand-held blender.

One side of the device had a tight, soft hole made in the shape of an anus. Feeding a finger into the tightness, Billy was taken aback as the device lit up with a small red lights and the transparent insides started to pump up and down as a slow face, flexing around his two fingers. Billy had heard of these before, flesh-lights if he recalled.

"Hope Damian doesn't notice…" Billy whispered to himself and poured some lube over his dick. His fingers curled around the six inch length, and began to lather up his length with soft moans from the slickness. Pumping from the cute pale pink head down to the base, Billy couldn't believe how good the lube felt on him. What was turning him on more was that upon contact with his skin it had made him feel hotter and his skin tingled. Billy massaged a little onto his balls, rolling them around in his hand.

Then he picked up the flesh-light and pressed the head of his cock against the hole. It felt so tight, and even with the lube it took a nice hard thrust to get inside of it. But he was in, with Billy sliding every inch into the fleshy toys hole. Almost immediately the toy lit up and started to work his cock, pumping the length like he was actually fucking a hole. It was like nothing he had experienced, and the moans it dragged from the teenager's lips were louder than ever.

"O-OH SHIT!" As the auto flesh-light milked him, the boy's legs quaked and he leaned against the shower wall to keep standing. "F-fuck it's milking me… Where did he even, NGH… g-get this thing?"

Little to _Shazam's_ knowledge, the Batcave was a little less than empty and someone heard the loud young moans coming from the bathroom.

Dick Grayson couldn't help but smirk and sling himself over the stairs, landing hard on the cave floor on both feet. While there was a lot of animosity for those who had replaced him over the years and stolen the mantle of Robin, the man had come to appreciate why Bruce had chosen such hot young men to accompany him on long nights through Gotham and in the huge empty manor. Wondering it it was Bruce's young son, Damian, or the cocky but sexy Jason Todd getting themselves off in the shower, Dick started stripping from his suit with a broad smirk still on his face. He let the heavy plated armor fall to the ground with a _thunk_ the moans drowned out, but decided to leave his tight black-and-blue jockstrap on, with his hard eight inch cock bulging in the thin fabric.

Palming himself off, the man looked himself up and down in the mirror. Dick's hair was a mess, dotted with soot after a fire earlier that night but it was easily falling away with a good shake. His abs were coated in sweat, dripping down his almost naked body and down the cracks in his muscle. One hand raised up and massaged his defined chest, circling Dick's dark brownish nipples and teasing the tiny hardened nubs or feeling up the sculpted muscle. Recently shaven, the man rubbed his smooth crotch that was now free of his usual snail trail. Dick growled to himself following where the trail should have been, seeing his badly he was throbbing through the dark jock. His cock was begging to get out because of those sexy moans from the shower.

Dick snuck into the room and spotted the young boy standing there with his back turned, leaning against the shower wall and jerking himself off. The boy's bubbly ass was on display, looking toned and tight. Dick's lips opened for a soft moan, stepping closer to the younger boy.

In a swift motion he wrapped his arms around the youth's waist and pulled Billy's back against his strong chest. Dick's eight inch cock, soaking wet in the jock, was rubbing up and down the boy's ass. He leaned in, with water cascading down his hunky body as he nibbled on Billy's ear.

"Having a little fun by yourself, Damian…?" Dick growled, amused by the childish yelp. Thrusting against '_Damian's_' soft ass, he felt up the boy's lean chest and pinched his nipples. "You know you could come to my room, we could have _showered_ in there…"

Billy let out a traitorous sound of arousal as this stranger groped him, but couldn't will himself to pull the flesh-light from his cock. "I-I'm not Damian! I'm Billy!"

"Oh… Well i'm Dick." Looking carefully at the boy now, Dick could see it wasn't the son of Batman. It was some kid, with a lean tight body that still made his cock throb. Still thrusting into the soft ass, he moaned softly in Billy's ear and continued to tease the boy's nipples. Feeling no resistance, one hand moved and grabbed the flesh-light, flicking a switch that turned it up. Now the toy vibrated around Billy's length and moved faster, making the boy suddenly louder and feel like he was about to fill the toy with his spunk. "If you aren't Damian, why are you using his toy, _Billy?_ If that is your real name... Ooh, and you're best not to cum in there, he _will_ kill you."

Blushing at being caught by the likes of Nightwing, Billy could do little more than give into the older man's touch. He didn't resist the toy being pulled off his cock or Dick wrapping his hand around his cock. Groaning as another male jerked off his dick, Billy grunted and leaned back into Dick. Quickly loving the feeling of a thick cock grinding into his bare ass, the younger boy was quickly on edge again.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" He cried out, his mouth in a wide O-shape. "O-Oh fuck!"

Dick remained silent and kept jerking off the young boy, working the whole length and teasing the head with his thumb. When he went the dripping wet cock start to throb, Dick's hand tightened around it and pumped the smaller dick as seven shots of hot, thick cum shot from the tip and into the shower. Billy was whining loudly as he came, and the man loved the sounds of arousal. Once the cock was milked, he let go and scooped up the last few droplets.

It was a surprise for the younger boy to see the man licking his cum from his fingers, watching the tongue taking it all.

Dick just smirked at him. "So who are you really? Batman wouldn't just let anyone in here…"

Billy sighed in relief. Even Nightwing didn't know his identity until now. Somehow both Batman and that crazy-eyed man figured it out. "I'm Shazam!"

The air crackled with electricity and in a almost blinding flash of light Billy had been replaced by a hunky man shooting Dick a cocky smirk, who had fallen back in shock. Shazam was naked as Billy had been, with his monster cock swinging around freely. Nightwing had heard of him once, the immature new hero. Rolling his eyes, he rubbed his own muscular chest and smirked.

"You know… I _think_ I liked Billy more. His ass looked a lot more fuckable," Dick's words dripped with lust.

Billy moaned and transformed back, with the fifteen year old leaning against the wall again. He didn't quite know why he was giving his ass to this man so easily. Then again, he was a sucker for the dark and brooding type. And the way Dick licked his lips as the perky young ass made his six inch cock tingle.

Picking up the bottle of lube from the bench, Dick poured some into his palm then started to rub it into Billy's smooth ass. The bubbly backside was soft and yet firm, giving the man and nice grip while lathering it up. Sliding one hand up and down the the crack, his fingernail scraped against the hole to make Billy wince.

"Di-dick…" Billy squirmed around, feeling strangely powerless for once. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Oh you can have that next," Dick smirked as he pushed a finger into the virgin tightness. How the boy almost screamed was amusing to him, and Dick just kept pushing in to the knuckle before pulling out. Sliding in a second, the hero moaned from how tight it was. "Fuck i'm going to have fun breaking this ass…"

"You're not going to break me, Nightwing," Billy snapped.

Pumping his fingers deep and scissoring the tightness open, Dick raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you know me? Good… Boys moaning Dick at me can be confusing,"

The younger boy blushed a deep red, resting his head against the cool stone as he felt those fingers widening his virgin hole. While it didn't have the same sensation as Dick's big cock running up and down his ass, but in a way felt even better than that. To his surprise the moment that Dick's fingers pulled out, the hero's hand was pressing down on his back to keep him still and the other reached into the box, fishing out Damian's monstrously thick nine inch toy and waving it about. Billy stared at it in fear, his lips shuddering.

"Oh don't look so scared _Shazam_… I'm almost as big as this thing," Rubbing lube onto the toy, Dick kept glancing at Billy's ass and growled. Even Damien's ass wasn't that hot. "Virgin, right?"

"N-No way… I've had sex tons of times," Billy started, stopping when the head was pressed against his virgin ring. Without any hesitation Dick started to push it into the fifteen year old, with its thick head forcing deep into the ring and making Billy cry out in shock. He wanted to turn around and punch Dick in the face, but knew that he would be knocked out before he could say Shazam. "Ahhhh okay I lied! Pl-please don't do THAAAT!"

Dick moaned loud as he heard the scream, pushing half of the toy inside Billy Batson's tight little ass. Forced to take something that big inside for the first time had Billy's mouth open in a silent scream, but the pain was ebbing away abnormally fast due to his magic. Having no idea about it, the man was surprised to hear the screams being replaced by a deep moan and see that Billy's cock was already throbbing hard in reaction. He smirked and forced the rest of it inside, with the toy grinding against the fifteen year olds prostate.

Standing there under the hot water cascading down their muscular bodies, the superheroes were both breathing hard as Nightwing pulled the toy all the way out, watching Billy's hole flex around its girth before he rammed it back deep and hard.

Billy couldn't believe how amazing it felt, and how much pre was leaking out. Mingling with the water dropping to the stole floor. He felt Dick rubbing his ass while the fat toy worked in and out of his hole, milking him of hot moans that were filling the Batcave.

"O-oh my god! It's so b-big… I can't take it," Billy whined. In spite of the little magic he possessed in his natural state, the pain was still getting to him. "Y-you're doing it too hard!"

"Then ride it, dumbass," Dick smirked and kissed the soft ass. "You can take it at your own pace and suck me off, or I just ram the real thing inside your sexy butt…"

Looking back Billy saw the outline of Dick's cock perfectly through the soaking wet jockstrap. Its thickness and length captured by the tight underwear, pinned to the right of the hunky man's waist. Getting his first real look at Dick took his breath away. The godly eight-pack abs were smooth and glistening in the heated water, every curve and line in the muscle sculpted to make this man sexier. Dick watched the boy perving on him with a smirk and brushed his matter brunette locks away from his face. Flexing a little to show off, the hunky hero fingered the waistband of his jock and pulled it away from his hips. His thick mushroom tip popped out, making Billy's mouth go dry.

The boy licked his lips, the first time in his life wanting another boy's dick. Ironically it was Dick Grayson's dick.

Turning around, Dick's fuzzy toned ass was on display, supported by the straps that hugged the cheeks. Billy moaned over the ass, catching Dick's attention as he peeled the jockstrap off.

"You can keep that if you want…" He offered, then took the toy by its sucker and thrust is hard into Billy. When the boy shouted, the vigilante wrapped around his eight inch cock. "Let me shut you up…"


End file.
